Bicycles, motorcycles, and other wheeled recreational equipment are commonly transported in or on vehicles such as automobiles, pickup trucks, and trailers. Numerous racks and tie-down devices have been devised to secure these recreational vehicles during transport. Almost all of the prior-art carrying devices require clamping, strapping, or partial disassembly of a bicycle or recreational vehicle before it is transported. When such prior-art carrying devices are employed, considerable time and effort is required to load and unload bicycles and other such equipment. Many prior-art carrying devices have not been designed to specifically accommodate installation within pickup truck beds, and those that have been so designed typically obstruct the load-carrying floor of the bed even when bicycles are not being transported. Other carrying and transport devices do not securely grip the bicycle, thereby risking damage to a bicycle's frame, components, and paint if it is ejected from the carrying device when bumps in the road are encountered.
What is needed is a simple rack that may be mounted within the bed of a pickup truck, trailer, or other transport vehicle in such a way that it minimizes obstruction of the load-carrying bed floor of the pickup truck or trailer. Such a rack will also provide a secure method of carrying bicycles, as well as small motorcycles and motor scooters having wheels of varying size.